


Deepest Bond

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Forbidden Love, Incest Kink, Kinktober 2018, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: It's not the first time his twin brother has mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night and he knows where to find him.





	Deepest Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Incest

When Fred wakes up in the middle of the night, the room around him is deadly silent. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes, tired and disoriented.

"George?"

His voice is thick with sleep as he feels around beside him for his brother, only to find the other side of the bed empty and almost completely cold. There's only the slightest trace of warmth that proves at least that George did lie next to him not an overly long time ago.

Entangling himself from his blanket and throwing his legs out of the bed, he slips into his clogs. It's not the first time his twin brother has mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night and he knows where to find him.

He's extra quiet in the hallway, because while their shared room is muffled by a spell, the rest of the house that isn't has extremely thin walls. This is again proven when he hears light snoring coming from the room next to the one he shares with his twin brother, which is Percy's. He smiles, knowing that his older brother probably fell asleep at his desk again, drooling onto the rolls of pergament and the books he's been studying, his glasses slipping off his nose.

Making his way down the stairs, he jumps over two stairs of which he knows will creak. Despite knowing that he hasn't made any sound that could've alerted his family, he stays hidden in the shadows for a moment before crossing the kitchen and slipping outside.

The air is still filled with the warmth of the sunny day before, and not as quiet as one would think it would be; instead, it's filled with the sound of the sleepy chickens in the barn and crickets chirping, the croaking of the frogs at the pond, and occasionally the bushes rustle when a gnome runs through them. And there's something else, something that isn't quite natural. Now and then there's a splashing sound, and it's that sound that leads Fred to his twin brother.

George looks up and smiles when he hears his brother approaching him.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey", Fred replies as he sits down next to his brother, "couldn't sleep anymore?"

George shakes his head and throws another pebble in the pond. It vanishes with a little splashing sound.

Fred starts playing with his brother's hair. It's slightly longer than his own, maybe a centimeter, and it's incredibly soft. He loves running his fingers through the red strands.

For a while they just sit in silence, and Fred eventually takes his brother's hand, entangling their fingers. George gently squeezes his hand and continues throwing pebbles into the water.

Fred is already starting to get sleepy again when George suddenly turns.

"Want to go for a swim?"

It's not the first time they sneak out at night to go for a little swim in the pond. Actually, they've been doing this their whole life, driving their mother insane.

Immediately fully awake again, Fred nods and grins.

"Absolutely." 

While his brother already takes off his pajama, Fred whispers several spells that will make sure they'll have their privacy. Thank Merlin for those - they really don't need anyone sticking their nose in their business.

He smiles when his brother wraps his arms around him from behind and nips his neck.

"You're taking too long, Freddie."

"Would you rather have Percy look out of his window and have a heart attack upon seeing us?", Fred chuckles, leaning his head to the side to grant his twin brother easier access to his neck.

"I'd love to see his face...", George murmurs with a smile, but then he frowns.

"What's wrong?"

Fred instantly feels the sudden change in his other halfs mood, and his heart drops when George tightens his grip on him and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"I dreamt that we were discovered."

The younger one's voice is just a whisper.

"They blamed you and said you seduced me. That you were evil and a disgrace. They sent you away."

Fred takes his brother's hands and squeezes them. It hurts him to witness his brother like this. 

"Something like this wouldn't happen. We're always careful and even if we were discovered, mom and dad would never blame either one of us. I love you and you love me, there's nothing evil or wrong about that. Not at all. Okay? Besides, no one could ever make me leave you, not even by force. Never. You are my other half, George."

"Promise?"

Fred nods.

"Promise."

He then turns to be able to look George into the eyes. Cupping his cheeks, he gently kisses his brother, closing his eyes while George melts into the kiss. When they part, it seems like the only sound left in the air is the one of their hearts racing in their chests.

"So... I heard that you wanted to go for a swim?"

Fred smiles mischievously and before George can properly react and protest, he's thrown into the pond with magical force. Sputtering and gasping he goes under, but comes back to the surface almost immediately.

"Bloody son of a -", he starts, but doesn't finish his curse. Both of them start laughing, and once Fred has undressed himself too, he joins his brother in the water.

It's rather cold, but still bearable, and with the summer air around them it's quite pleasurable.

George splashes water in his face as soon as his brother is close enough, and Fred laughs and splashes back. This starts a little war, and soon they're out of breath from laughing so hard. That's when George pulls his brother in his arms. 

"I love you.", he murmurs with a soft voice while gently pushing a wet strand of hair out of his brother's face.

Fred smiles, his heart beating fast in his chest. He knows there is nothing wrong about their relationship, not really, but being so close to his brother still always gets him high on adrenaline. It's like a drug - and he's absolutely addicted.

"I love you too."

When they kiss this time, it's not as light and innocent as before. It's still filled with love and deep adoration, but also with a slight hint of lust. It's not that often that they're able to sneak out and do this, especially when they're not at Hogwarts. There, they have a dozen secret places where they can vanish for an hour or two and which are more or less romantic, but at home, with all their siblings as well as Hermione and Harry around, it's just not as easy.

Fred gently licks over George's lower lip, asking for access which his brother willingly grants, and they deepen their kiss, not letting go of each other while they stumble to the rim of the pond and eventually fall down where the water is only ankle-deep and quite warm from the sun shining on it the whole day.

George lands on top of his brother and they have to part quickly for a moment to not smash their faces together, but Fred soon pulls the other redhead down again.

Kissing turns into making out, and soon love bites in different shades of red, blue and purple blossom on Fred's pale skin. They know that they'll have to heal those magically afterwards so no one but them will ever see, but for now it's incredibly pleasurable for them both to mark and to be marked. It's bonding on a higher level.

His body arches and he lets out a moan in pleasure when George wraps his hand around his brother's arousal and starts pumping it. It feels so good, so good that no one can tell him that this is wrong.

Gasping for air, he rolls his hips, thrusting into his brother's fist, and George smirks a little, proud that he, and only he can make his brother feel like this.

And suddenly, Fred decides to switch their places. Rolling around, he pins a surprised George to the ground and smirks down at him before grinding down on his just as aroused brother, making him moan out loud.

Leaning down for another kiss, Fred gets his wand out of his pajama by snipping his fingers - blessed be Hermione for introducing him to the wonders of wandless magic, even though he isn't as talented at it as she is - and then points it onto himself.

Lubricating himself with magic feels a little weird, just like it always does, but he doesn't mind anymore. He's more or less used to it and it's all forgotten when he positions himself over George's cock and sinks down slowly, not wanting to overwhelm his little brother or hurt himself. It takes a couple moments for them both to adjust to the feeling, and Fred uses the time to let some love bites bloom on his brother's throath and shoulders.

They're both breathing hard, and Fred gently moves a strand of hair from George's face before gently pecking his lips.

"Are you okay?"

George nods, gently caressing Fred's hips.

"Yeah. What about you? Is it okay?"

"It's okay, yeah.", Fred breathes out, lifting his body experimentally. The slide is easy thanks to the magical lube, and the stretch seems to burn less every time they do this. When he sinks down again, his breath hitches as pleasure overruns his body and he grips his brother's arms tightly.

George, despite feeling lightheaded with pleasure too, gently runs his thumbs over Fred's hip bones in an attempt to ground him, but at the same time he's trying hard to not give in to the instinct of thrusting up into his brother's tight, wet heat, gritting his teeth in the process.

With dilated pupils, Fred looks down and smiles when he sees how much his brother tries to keep himself under control. Leaning down, he gently nips at George's earlobe.

"Come on, little bro. Don't hold back."

And if that wouldn't have been enough, he then whispers: "You know I can take it."

It sends a shiver through George's body and makes him snap his hips up, burying himself deep inside his older brother. Fred gasps, burying his face in the crook of George's neck, but it's not muffling the little moans and gasps that leave his lips as George starts with a rhythm that soon gets faster and harder.

And Fred definietly can take it. He lets his younger brother use him, breathing hard against his throat, while George claws at his back, leaving scratches that burn for a few seconds, but then get overshadowed by the immense pleasure he's feeling.

He rolls his hips, seeking more friction on his cock that is trapped between their bodies, and moans almost hoarsely. George grins a little.

"Going to come undone, Freddie?"

Fred nods hasitly, the pleasure making him feel light-headed. He can feel it coming, he won't need much longer, just a little more and he's going to -

"Fuck!"

It comes much faster than he had expected, rushing over him like a wave and knocking him out for a good few seconds.

When he opens his eyes again, George is gently cleaning him with his wand, wearing a worried expression. When he sees that Fred is conscius again, he leans over his brother in a hurry.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you or anything?"

Fred carefully shakes his head and grins.

"I'm fine. Better than that, actually."

His brother relaxes upon hearing this, then he gently punches Fred's shoulder.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"You look pretty healthy so I guess it was only a minor one.", Fred retorts, and they both start laughing.

"Speaking of heart attacks. You know mom would get one if she knew what a filthy mouth you have, right? Where did you get that from all of a sudden?", George asks, helping his brother up. Fred smirks and winks at him.

"You know where my mouth was more than once and you're still surprised?"

"Bloody hell, you're so gross!"

"You love me for it."


End file.
